


Wildlife Archives

by Setsuna24



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Setsuna24/pseuds/Setsuna24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An observational journal and study of large predators (Asami) and their mating habits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PURE LEMON with just enough plot.
> 
> I do not own Finder Series.
> 
> Thanks to Ashida for betaing.

Entry One: Mating Calls

Akihito was standing on the balcony getting some fresh air after a particularly tiring run. He had gone ten blocks before he finally lost the men trying to fill him with bullets. He had been taking pictures of a deal between two small time wannabe yakuzas, and almost got away with it without any problems. On his way down the emergency stairs of the building he had been taking pictures from, the damn stair made the most obnoxious sound, it was a metal shriek on the night announcing to the whole world that he had been spying on the two men.

The two men panicked and sent their goons after him. It was like bullets were raining from the sky and he had no idea how he was avoiding them all. Whether it was his speed or shier luck he did not know, and at the moment he did not want to find out. Akihito was just happy to have survived, his ankle hurt though, he had jumped a trash can and some boxes during one of his runs through a dark alley and when he landed on the other side, his left foot landed in a puddle of dirty water. He slipped in the water and went down like a sack of potatoes.

Akihito had twisted his ankle on the way down and had to limp his way home after running on it for five more minutes and finally losing his pursuers by hiding in a dumpster, not his proudest moment but at least he was alive.

When he got home exhausted, filthy and in pain, Akihito put his soiled and ruined clothes in a garbage bag and threw them away deciding that attempting to get them cleaned was just not worth the effort. He took a long shower and got into something comfortable before heading to the kitchen to grab a bear. Standing on the balcony as he sipped his beverage he thought things could have gone worse and was glad he did not wear his favorite shirt that day. It was late and despite being so tired he did not feel like going to bed.

Asami came home about two hours after Akihito did, the boy was so lost in thought that he barely registered the man entering their home. The yakuza walked with all the grace of a cat and soundlessly approached the unaware youth, startling him when big warm hands surrounded the slim waist and held him in an intimate embrace.

The blond let his head fall back and rest on the strong chest but soon pulled away when he realized what he had done and limped to the couch. Asami watched him limp to the couch and fall on it with a heavy thud. He wandered what happened to his kitten, he would punish his men for losing the boy and failing to protect him from whatever had caused him injury.

The golden eyed man walked to kitchen and took out the first aid kit Akihito kept there for emergencies, then went to the couch and sat down pulling the ailing leg to his lap. He ankle was swollen, an angry red on the once milky skin. He massaged the sore appendage and after putting on some medicine to help the swelling go down, and checking that there was not a fracture, he bound the ankle tightly and began massaging the foot.

Akihito's whimpers while the strong hands caressed the sore ankle became small moans of delight as the hands rubbed the tension off his feet. As much as he hated it, he could not help the noises coming out of his mouth, Asami's hands were just too dexterous in their ministrations. The hands became bolder as the moans continued and Asami had had enough, those delightfully enticing sounds made a very pronounced tent appear on his pants and the tightness there was becoming quite unbearable.

He trailed his hands up, caressing the lean legs; lifting one of the legs to his shoulder he kissed the back of the knee and continued to trail his wandering hands over the soft skin of the thighs and caressing the sensitive inside. The shorts prevented him from going any further in his exploration and he quickly tore them and the underwear off the blonde's body. Light fingers made a trail from the waist down to the hip and then the pelvis, following the small indentation that connected into a 'V' to form the Adonis belt, a treasure trail indeed.

That delightful flesh stood to attention for him to gaze upon; the hardness and fullness of it denounced the boy's growing desire. A thick tongue licked slowly from the base to the tip in one sinful motion and played with the slit after traveling around the bulbous head a couple of times alternating between motions. The smaller body was trembling on the couch, sprawled open for his enjoyment, one leg still over his shoulder as he finally took the whole shaft into his mouth and began sucking as his tongue caressed the think vein on the underside.

A small whimper escaped Akihito's mouth when the mouth let go of him, but the moans began once more when a hand replaced it. That sinful mouth kissed and nipped him as the hand jerked, making its way down the rod to tight full sacks and licking them, what that tongue could do was simply glorious and a pleasure filled scream filled the room when that wonderful muscle licked its way to the small pucker.

Around and around it went, teasing the small entrance and making its owner shiver with anticipation and want. The sounds coming out of him were lewd and scandalous, immoral in every sense of the word. Finally, it penetrated the ring of muscle and a string of filthy wanton curses and promises left the boy's mouth as his pride and resolve were broken, and he begged to be fucked like a crazed animal in heat. One finger took the place of that wicked tongue, followed by a second and a third, and the blonde's screams and begs could have woken the whole hemisphere had the man teasing him not closed his mouth with his skillful one.

It was just too much even for Asami to contain himself any longer, and taking his fingers out, he quickly replaced them with his hard throbbing dick. He pounded into that welcoming heat again and again relishing on the wet softness of his lover's tight hole. They fucked like animals indeed on that couch, coming multiple times in different positions while kissing each other feverishly.

The more Akihito screamed in pleasure the faster, harder, and deeper Asami fucked him, it was like his voice itself was a drug to the man that prompted him to harden more and get even more excited. Each scream of pleasure was to Asami like an aphrodisiac. They had been going at it for hours and Asami was quick to recover still inside his lover, Akihito was a sticky mess covered in his own release and saliva. The couch would have to be replaced and the smell of sex permeated the room, he would have to open the windows and the balcony doors in the morning.

At some point they had fallen on the floor and continued their crazed mating, until exhausted they both fell limp on the hard surface. Akihito passed out soon after and Asami took him in his arms to the bathroom where he cleaned his small lover's body before laying him on the bed and covering him with a soft comforter. He crawled under the comforter and held the warm body closely, drifting off to a peaceful dreamless sleep.

Akihito woke the next day to an empty bed, he was sore all over and after a quick shower and some food he took some pain killers and fetched his secret diary. To him it was more of an observational diary than a personal one. He had bought it two days ago and thought he might as well start using it now.

_**Dear Diary,** _

_**Today (actually last night) the beast pounced on me after hearing the noises I made while he rubbed my injured ankle and massaged my feet. He fucked me for hours on end and my throat is raw from screaming, I am adding this to the list of things I should not do if I want to give my ass a break.** _


	2. Displays of Dominance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito taunts Asami about his age and pays the price.

Entry Two: Displays of Dominance

It was late at night when Asami finally got home and Akihito was already in bed. Akihito had been particularly busy that week with a project he had been hired to do by a very popular magazine, and he could not blow this great opportunity, so he had put all his effort and hard work into it. As it turns out, Asami had been even more busy than him in the midst of getting rid of some pests encroaching in his territory as a result to this they had hardly any time together and even Akihito was feeling the effects of sex deprivation since his body was by now used to Asami's immeasurable libido and even craved the man's touch if not exposed to it every day.

Today was one of those rare occasions in which the blonde could admit he was in fact horny, but he was so tired that he had fallen asleep before the yakuza got home. The older man knew his lover had been working really hard and thought the smaller body looked like it had lost a couple pounds after the arduous week. In a bout of uncharacteristic kindness, he decided to forgo the immediate release of his sexual frustration in favor of letting his young lover get some much needed rest.

He shed his clothing, took a quick shower to wash off the troubles of the day and crawled into bed, careful not to disturb the sleeping boy. When he shifted his body close to the smaller one and surrounded the small waist with his arm he felt relaxed for the first time that day.

He was almost asleep when the lithe body moved even closer to his and he could not help but place a kiss on the creamy shoulder before attempting once more to fall asleep. Akihito had begun to awaken when through the fog of sleep he registered the warmth of a body surrounding him and the slight movement of the bed. Instinctually, he got closer, seeking more of the welcoming warmth and his heart skipped a beat at the slight kiss on his shoulder.

He waited for more, but what he was waiting for never came and he eventually fell asleep to the sound of Asami breathing deeply.

He woke up early the next morning, earlier than usual and Asami was still in bed, his hard-on was very uncomfortable and he tried to ignore it. Not being able to do so, he opted for going to the bathroom and taking care of his problem when a thought crossed his mind. _'Why should I do this when I have a perfectly capable aid right next to me?'_ Akihito started doing some rather promiscuous looking stretching as he shifted on the bed and led some very suggestive moans and groans come out of his mouth.

He knew Asami was a light sleeper and the movement on the bed had awakened him. The boy guessed that by this point the man had his golden eyes set on him and would pounce at any moment but nothing happened, he turned around to see the heated gaze drinking in his body and the hungered look on the mans face, but there was no move to do anything about it.

Asami woke up to the slight movements on the bed, but did not open his eyes until he heard the most delicious of sounds coming from his lover. When he opened his eyes, he was presented with the visage of his half naked lover stretching his arms above his head and arching his back while making those noises that traveled straight to his groin where heat was already pulling, making things come alive instantly.

He was still concerned for his lover's health and contained the need to tear those boxers off the slim body to pound into it mercilessly. He felt a hunger for his lover's favors that was about to drive him mad, but using his monumental self-control, he fought the urge to do all the things he wanted to do to that sumptuous body. There was what looked light disappointment crossing Akihito's face, but is was gone as soon as he tried to analyze it, and he was left wondering if it had truly been there to being with, then the boy opened his mouth to say something outrageous.

"Wow, it's been five hours and you still haven't jumped me. That has to be some kind of record, maybe you are slipping on your old age and need me to… you know… take charge of things from now on, I don't think I would mind taking the active role on our 'nightly activities' and I'm pretty sure you will get used to the change of roles soon. I mean, I still have the stamina and I am sure an old man like yourself just can't always be energized enough for such physical activities, but it would be easier on you if you gave over the reins to the younger generation. Do you perhaps need some medical aid? I think they are not so expensive, the pills I mean, not that that is a problem for you since you have more money than the Vatican. Maybe what you need is a couple weeks to gather your strength or something."

Akihito had not been looking at Asami while he went off on his speech, the moment he turned around to see the yakuza's face and noticed the expression on it - that was the moment when he realized perhaps he had gone too far and said too much. Asami's most wicked smirk was accompanied by a look of amusement combined with, outrage, determination, and smug condescendence, all together the expressions seem to convey one single message _'I'm going to enjoy proving you wrong as I ravish you to my heart's content.'_ The words that came out of that mouth confirmed all his fears. He had definitely gone too far with his words.

Asami pulled Akihito to his lap as he sat at the edge of the bed and prevented the boy from getting up with his strong arm around the smaller body. With his other hand he reached to the night stand and grabbed his phone, pressing number two on the speed dial.

"Kirishima, I'm taking the day off, deal with it." He hung up promptly, and his molten golden eyes looked straight at hazel ones while he spoke his next words with an evil grin.

"Slipping in my old age you say, lack stamina, not energized enough for such physical activities AND need medical aid. You say I need to hand over the reins, let you take charge of things, take a more active role. Oh Akihito, you have no idea the kind of challenge you have just issued. I am going to enjoy showing you just how much stamina and energy I have and how I do not require medical aid to take you again and again. Be prepared kitten, this is going to be VERY a long day for you, and we are not taking breaks until I am completely satisfied and you learn who is in charge of our relationship."

Yes, he had gone too far with his words and now his ass was going to pay for it, for God only knows how long. Akihito admitted mentally that he was in for intensive punishment all because he could not keep his mouth shut or get his lover's attention like a normal, sane person would.

Asami pushed the button for the secret room and Akihito began to struggle to get free as the door opened but failed miserably. The small frame was thrown over a wide shoulder and his struggles doubled as they got closer to that room.

Two minutes later the blonde was tied with leather cuffs and his body was exposed and vulnerable to his torturer who already sported the most menacing of hard-ons, on his already impressive manhood. The leather cuffs around his wrists connected to a chain what went all the way to the ceiling, he was kneeling on the floor, jerking and sucking the hard flesh with tears from his previous spanking running down his cheeks. It was hard to use his hands while they were restrained but he did as best as he could not to anger his lover.

The older man pressed a button on a remote control and the chains from the ceiling began to retract making the boy stand up as it shortened, the man took him by the hair and brought his face forward for a heated kiss before pushing the button again and suspending the youngster off the floor by a couple inches. Takaba let out a painful cry as his wrists and arms supported most of his weight mixed with small moans when Asami began to lick, bite and pull his nipples with his teeth, then suck alternating between motions and nipples while his fingers teased the one not currently in his mouth.

The pleasure could not override the pain however, and thankfully before it got too overwhelming Asami took the long lean legs and wrapped them around his waist pushing himself into that welcoming heat in one motion, earning another cry of pain and pleasure from those rosy lips.

"Let's see if you truly have the stamina you boasted about, how long do you think you will last like this? Use the chain to pull yourself up and show me if you can take charge."

"A-sa-mi…" huff, huff, groan "y-you bas-t-ard"

"Move Akihito, despite the fact that we have all day there are other things I want to do after this."

Akihito wrapped the chain around his wrist and held on to it with both hands as he used it to pull himself up, then slowly let gravity pull him down again as Asami's cock pierced into him with the motion.

"Faster Akihito, show me that energy you spoke about."

The boy pulled himself up again and let his body fall once more, he repeated the motion as fast as he could, but in this position Asami seemed to reach further and his perfect aim hit his prostate every time the boy's body made its journey downward. It had not been three minutes since Akihito had started moving and he was already coming all over both of them in an explosive orgasm.

Asami chuckled still hard inside the blonde's pucker as he began to pound into it savagely. Six hours later Asami smoked a cigarette next to the bed in the secret room, Akihito was spent on the bed, his arms over his head tied to a metal ring on the wall, thighs and legs tied together and opened obscenely as loads of Asami's release ran like rivers out of him. He had passed out moments before Asami came in him the last time.

The golden eyed man took a drink of whisky from a tumbler and setting it down on a table, he untied his lover and gathered him in his arms, taking him to the bathroom and waking him gently before placing him in the already prepared bath. He cleaned his lover's body and kissed the sweet lips.

"Asami, I can't anymore. Please, I just can't."

"My sweet kitten, I gave you some time to recover which I said was not going to do and here you take my nice gift for granted. I am already prepared to continue and you are saying you can't anymore? It's a shame that such a young and energetic body falls short in front of this 'old man,' you better rise up to your challenge Akihito. I still have plenty to give and we have a lot of time."

_**Dear Diary,** _

_**I guess I should have known better, calling Asami an old man and making fun of him on top of implying that maybe I should top if he was not young enough to keep up is definitely a very bad idea. The beast even took the day off! He tied me up in the most awkward of positions and fucked me like an animal, for five straight hours! The stamina on that man is simply ridiculous and he is not above fucking me raw just to prove that he is still the alpha male. This is definitely going on the list of what not to do. Twelve hours of practically non –stop sex. I hurt everywhere and walking is out of the question, taunting Asami is NOT a good idea.** _


	3. Asserting Onership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A barista asks Akihito out and Asami reminds Takaba who he belongs to.

Entry Three: Asserting Ownership

Akihito was once again at that coffee shop. He had gone there for the first time a couple weeks ago and had been going back every other day despite the fact that he hated to pay the ridiculous price for coffee just because he bought it at the well known chain of coffee shops. Not one to pay extra just for the status symbol of the well known logo on the Styrofoam cup, he still went to that place just so he could talk to that person again.

The first time he came to the shop he did so reluctantly, he had a long night ahead of him, trying to stay alert promised to be difficult since he forgot his coffee mug at home, that place was the only coffee shop around and he hated himself for having to pay extra for the hot beverage but still went in.

_********Flashback******** _

_It was getting late in the afternoon and the place was almost empty of patrons. The barista behind the counter was tall and his brown hair was stylishly parted to the side in that style that has become popular lately. He worked the espresso machine efficiently as he prepared the order for a lady with a smile on his lips that reached his dark brown eyes behind those scared black framed glasses, his outfit had the hipster thing going and Akihito had to admit it worked for him. In his head he acknowledged the man - who looked around his age – was handsome and mentally kicked himself for even thinking that way, before Asami had corrupted him he had never seen a man and thought about whether or not said man was handsome._

_When it was his turn to place his order, the barista smiled at him and exchanged the common pleasantries that pass between server and customer. Akihito had one hour to kill before having to go to his stakeout and decided to sit down and sip his coffee at the establishment, to kill time he took out his camera and began fiddling with it in between sips. He was the only patron left at the shop and seeing the camera the barista approached him._

_"Is that a Nikon COOLPIX P6000?"_

_"Yes, it is. How did you know?"_

_"I took a photography class last year with a friend of mine and he just got one, have you had yours for long?"_

_"I got it this morning and it's my first time officially using it. I have been playing with it all day."_

_"So, are you taking pictures around town or something?"_

_"Actually, I'm a photojournalist and I have a job in about an hour I'm using it for"_

_"That is so cool; I'm Sumiyame Rokuta by the way." He said extending his hand for Takaba to shake_

_"Takaba Akihito"_

_They ended up talking the whole hour away and found they had many things in common. Eventually Takaba said goodbye when the clock reminded him he had somewhere to be, he liked to show up three hours prior the time his target would show up just to be prepared in case something changed._

_The barista seemed reluctant to end their animated conversation, but not wanting to intrude on someone else's job, said his farewells after repeatedly asking the blonde to come around any time to talk some more._

_"Next time coffee is on me, I would like to know you better. You seem like you could be a cool friend to have around."_

_Akihito was happy, he had made a new friend today, someone he could brag his camera skills and knowledge to, and he was getting a free cup of coffee out of it._

_********End of flashback******** _

So there he was, walking into the coffee shop again and sitting in 'his' spot having the 'usual' placed in front of him without having to place an order.

"Good afternoon Sumiyame, it's starting to clear up in here already, it's still kind of early." Akihito commented as the coffee was placed before him. Sumiyame Rokuta's hand brushed against Akihito's as he smiled a charming smile towards the blonde, who seem oblivious to the flirtatiousness coming from the dark haired youth.

"Yeah, it's one of those slow days I suppose, oh I forgot to tell you, the other day I got myself a new camera. My shift ends in then minutes and I can show it to you when I'm done, maybe we could go take some pictures around town?"

"Sure, that sounds like fun."

A man took out his cell phone and called his boss to give his hourly report, he thought that the barista must have a death wish as he was blatantly flirting with his boss' lover and the kid did not even notice it. It was the first time the man had been forward about his interest, he was having suspicions about the man's interest, but this is the first time the barista was showing his intentions.

"Sir. He is at that coffee shop again talking to that man. The idiot has been flirting with Takaba-kun, I think he is going to make a move on him." He could practically feel his boss' ire through the phone as he got his instructions from an eerily smooth and cold voice, his boss was pissed.

"Keep watch, I will be there in ten minutes."

Akihito sat in the shop drinking his coffee and reading a magazine while Rokuta finished his shift. The barista had finished his shift and his replacement stood behind the counter, there were only three people in the shop including Akihito and the barista.

They were looking at a nice camera and talking about the basics of photography while walking out of the shop when Rokuta stopped to looked at him seriously, and said words that made Takaba VERY uncomfortable and nervous.

"Takaba-kun, we have been hanging out for a while now and I've been wanting to tell you… I like you, I like everything about you and I think you like me too."

The blond was frozen in panic and his jaw dropped. _'This cannot be happening.'_ Rokuta pulled Akihito toward himself and kissed him passionately when he did not hear a reply, and still holding the lean photographer, he ventured to ask a damming question that itself would have gotten him killed, but coupled with the stolen kiss, it would likely earn him hell.

"Would you go out with me?"

Akihito's mind jerked out of its frozen state and he pushed the man's chest with his hands to get out of the embrace. His face was white as a sheet and his nervous panic was clearly visible in his face, which confused the dark haired youth.

"What's wrong? Did I move too fast? I'm sorry…" he was cut off by Akihito's next words.

"I'm sorry if something I did or said led you to think I wanted something from you other than being your friend. I have… someone… and things are pretty serious. I'm sorry but I don't think we should hang anymore."

A heavy hand grabbed his shoulder and he turned around slowly with the feeling of dread setting on his stomach as Suoh glared angrily at Rokuta. He looked past the bodyguard and his eyes set on the limo parked on the other side of the street. 'Fuck, I'm dead… he is going to kill me.'

"Wait Takaba-kun, don't go. We can still be friends right? Please." Rokuta pleaded as Suoh led Akihito to the limo and opened the door to reveal golden eyes that made his whole body shiver with fear.

"I'm sorry… goodbye." Akihito answered without looking back and was pulled into the vehicle.

The golden eyed man pulled Akihito to his lap and before the door even closed, he had the blonde trapped in a passionate kiss as he fixated his stone cold gaze upon the barista who had dared to touch his property, as if challenging him to try and say another word to his lover. The door closed and the window was open just enough so Rokuta could hear the excited cries and moans of the photographer he had just been hitting on as the movement of the vehicle left him with no doubt of what was going on in there.

Inside the limo, Asami had just relieved his lover of clothing and pinned Akihito to the leather seat. He devoured the soft lips as if wanting to cleanse them and that delicious mouth from the taste and feel of the trespasser. His hands roamed the lithe body, impregnating it with their feel and warmth, the low husky voice with a hint of anger and jealousy spoke to the boy's ear.

"Akihito, it seems you have forgotten who you belong to. I will have to remind you that I do not share my things and do NOT like people touching what is mine."

He bit Akihito's earlobe and licked as his hands traveled under the waistband, one to tease the already engorged and leaking member and the other to insert a finger into the blonde's tight pucker. Both hands mover in unison with a tortuous rhythm, and Takaba could not help but scream his need at the top of his lungs. A second finger went in and the pace of the invasion sped up, along with the jerking of his pre-cum leaking dick, an added pressure on it making the photographer lose all control of his thought process.

The third finger had him seeing white and the need to release. When he was about to come Asami pulled out his fingers with a small pop and let go of Akihito's hardness.

"If you want it so bad you are going to have to beg for it."

The need in his groin was just too great to hold on to any semblance of pride; Akihito began begging for Asami take him.

"Please Asami, I need it."

"Say my name"

"Ryuichi, I need it"

"What do you need Akihito? I can't give it to you unless I know and I can't know if you don't tell me."

"I need you, inside me."

"You need me inside you? I can't fit inside you my cute Akihito. You are going to have to tell me what part of me it is that you want inside you."

Asami began to stroke the blonde again at a maddening slow pace, enough to make him go crazy, but not to push him over the edge.

"Bas- tard..umh ahh"

"Say it"

"I want… need… your big hard cock inside me. Please"

"Not good enough, you are going to have to do better if you really want it." He said before he rolled a perk nipple between his teeth and inserted his fingers once more inside Takaba.

"You are mine Akihito, there is no escape for you and until you realize it, there will not be release either."

Akihito understood then what Asami wanted to hear, and he was in such great need to be fucked that at this point he no longer cared if he would regret the words later, his mind was in too much of a haze to worry about that at this point.

"Master Ryuichi. I belong to you only, I need you. Please put you big hard cock in me and fuck me until I cannot think anymore."

A low growl of primal need escaped Asami's lips as he pulled his fingers out of Akihito again and positioned the boy on his hands and knees. He sheathed himself in the inviting warmth and pumped into it with maddening speed and strength. He thrusted hard, fast and deep into his young lover again and again while the delicious screams of pleasure filled the back of the limo and escaped through the slightly open window.

"Oh God, more, more… ahh Asami, Asami, Asami" Akihito screamed his name like a mantra in an explosion of come as he finally reached his orgasm. Asami kept fucking him savagely until he relieved himself inside the spent blonde.

The limo drove away, and upon arriving at the penthouse, Asami took Akihito to the secret room to continue his punishment.

_**Dear diary,** _

_**Today the arrogant bastard was like a dog marking his territory, I swear at one point I thought he has going to piss on me just for good measure to keep others away. If he could have put his scent on me like animals do to make other's know I was 'his' I am pretty sure he would have done it. So what if I went to hang out with a friend and said friend had expressed that he liked me? Granted the guy pulling me to him and kissing me had come as a surprise even to me and was clearly out of line and presumptuous, but did the beast have to practically fuck me in front of him? I will never be able to show my face at a coffee shop in Tokyo ever again for fear the guy would have quit his place of work and applied somewhere else and to rub salt in the would I had to say some pretty embarrassing shit!** _


	4. Atraction Your Mate's Attention

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito is feeling more than a little eager after watching Asami walk around in his underwear.

Entry Four - Attracting your mate's attention

Akihito was lounging on the couch reading a book when Asami came out of the bedroom fresh out of the shower. It was Sunday, Asami had gotten home really late last night and his muscles were sore from the arduous and long day. He was too tired to bother putting on anything else after he put on his boxers. The golden eyed man headed for the living room where Akihito read one of his photography books and served himself a finger of Scotch downing it in one gulp. Akihito got up from the comfortable couch and smiled at him.

"Ready for breakfast?" His young lover asked and he nodded in response

Asami followed the lithe figure to the dining room where the table was already set and the steam from the covered food brought delicious smells to his nostrils. They ate quietly and went back to the living room when done to lounge around. Asami was sitting right in front of Akihito reading the news paper while Akihito tried – without much success - to concentrate on the TV, his book had been forgotten on the small side table.

Hazel eyes kept darting discretely toward Asami's groin and when the yakuza got up to get some water from the kitchen Akihito's eyes followed every movement of that tempting powerful body. It was one of those days, he supposed, one of those days when Asami looked just too sexy to pretend the bulge on his pants was not there. Asami went into his office and came back with a stack of documents and a cigarette trapped between his lips.

Every time that mouth sucked on the cigarette Akihito pictured sucking on him. The bulge in his pants would twitch and he would do the impossible to prevent a moan from escaping his lips. Asami took a sip of his whatever he was drinking now and a small drop from the condensation on the glass fell to his naked chest. That naughty drop made its way down, over Asami's left nipple, down over his muscled side and down to disappear absorbed by those ridiculously well fitting boxers. How he longed for his tongue to be that drop… better yet how he longed to be that drop and travel that glorious body. Another sip of his drink, it must have been a particularly delicious drink because every time Asami drank from it he gave a small grunt of pleasurable enjoyment. Those small grunts seem to travel from Asami's mouth straight to Akihito's dick and made him so hard that it was already unbearable.

Akihito licked his lips and decided to take care of his little problem. He wandered if Asami would help take care of it but dismissed the idea because he would never willingly ask Asami for sex. He was not that week… yet again, Asami was easy to tempt. But how to make it seem like it was not his plan to begin with?

Akihito stood up and walked to the bedroom. He turned on a small radio he kept in the bedroom, he was sure it would draw Asami's attention. He left the door slightly ajar and rummaged around Asami's night table in search of one of Asami's 'toys 'and lubricant taking them to the bathroom.

In the bathroom he got naked and sat in front of the full length mirror there with his back toward the door. He put some lubricant in his hand and began stroking himself, not too long after he was moaning and panting in pleasure.

In the living room, Asami smirked when he heard the radio on, it never failed to wear this particular pair of boxers. All he had to do was put them on and constantly walk in front of Akihito and soon his young lover would be so hard he would not resist his advances. 'I will give him a couple more minutes before I go see what he is doing.'

Asami walked quietly to the bedroom and unexpectedly Akihito was not on the bed. The door to the bathroom was slightly open and he opened it just enough to peer inside. The sight that greeted him was breath taking; Akihito was on the floor on his knees, his chest rested on the cold tile as he used one hand to jerk himself while the other fucked his ass with one of his dildoes. Akihito was looking at himself in the mirror as he ravaged his body and the wanton look on his face had Asami go hard instantly.

The door opened more and Asami rested his body on the frame to enjoy the spectacular display before him. Akihito was so engrossed in what he was doing that he did not see Asami standing there until several minutes later.

When his brain registered his audience Akihito suddenly stopped all movement and chuckling Asami spoke in a low sensual voice.

"By all means, keep going Akihito. I am quite enjoying the show."

He was too far gone to care about anything at this point. Taking the dildo out of him Akihito turned around on his fours, looking over his shoulders at Asami he used one of his hands to separate his cheeks and gave Asami a clear view.

"Asami… I… need you, right here." He said and dipped two fingers into his pucker as if to make it more clear to the golden eyed man.

Asami could not take it anymore, he lowered himself to the floor and pick his lover up. His hands were under Akihito's knees as he supported the young man's weight. Akihito's back rested against his chest as he entered him. They stood before the mirror, Akihito with his legs wide open and his arms around Asami's neck as Asami bounced him up and down with the arms that supported him.

"Look into the mirror Akihito, see what only I can do to you. See the way only I can make you feel. There is nothing you or anyone can do that can bring you as much pleasure as having me inside you can."

Akihito looked at himself in the mirror. His face was flushed red, his eyes dilated, and a look of abandon and raw pleasure adorned his features. It was all too intense, to feel Asami inside him hitting the right spot as well as witnessing his own reaction to it. He came while looking at himself take Asami in all the way to the base and the tightening of his muscles around Asami drew the older man to the edge. Asami took him to the bed and ravished his body three times before helping him shower. Not before he took him one more time in the shower of course.

Akihito lay on the bed exhausted and Asami walks into his office where he sent a text to Kirishima with a picture attached to it.

**Kirishima, I need you to get me more of this particular brand of underwear. I find it to be very useful.**

When Akihito woke up Asami was already at work. He made some food and after eating went to his underwear drawer and took out a thick book with many blank pages and began to write on it.

_**Dear diary** _

_**I will admit today I instigated things but I honestly can't be blamed for it. Asami was wearing that one pair of underwear that hugged his ass and other places just the right way; he was walking around our home shirtless and with a cigarette hanging from his lips and his hair still a bit wet from his shower. The combination was already driving me insane and distracting me from the book I was trying to read but then he just had to go and sit in front of me with a glass of whatever the hell he was drinking that made him give small grunts of pleasure from time to time and I just couldn't resist. I am so glad he doesn't know what those noises do to me because I can imagine him doing it on purpose to get me all hot and complaisant. I just couldn't take it, it was so hard to be that hard and just sit there with all his exposed glory in front of me. Does he have to be that sexy? Is it really necessary for him to be the envy of all sculptures in history? That bastard would have a field day if he found out how those really tight boxers make me think things that I'm embarrassed to say out loud –or even in my head. I better stop thinking about it altogether because I'm starting to feel like a pervert and honestly my ass can't take another round if I get too excited and get him all riled up again.** _


	5. Entry Five - Testing the Boundaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito decided to test how far he can push Asami to get what he wants. Things backfire and he realises he might have bitten off more than he can chew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! For those of you who wanted some punishment in “When the Unexpected Happens” and felt disappointed. Here is a treat, I do hope you enjoy it. 
> 
> For those who don’t like light S&M move along. Personally I don’t think it is that bad but still felt it necessary to put in a warning. 
> 
> Thanks to lovely and wonderful Ashida for betaing.
> 
> I do not own Finder Series.

**Wildlife Archives - Entry Five - Testing the Boundaries**

_‘Curse that damned perverted bastard for doing this to me!’_

Trying to get some work done in the state he was in was simply pointless, he could not concentrate at all. Akihito was in a bad mood, he had a craving he wanted to get rid of, had been feeling this way for two days now, and Asami had not come home. It was ridiculous as well as exasperating that when he was actually in the mood for this kind of stuff, Asami was nowhere to be found. He could go bother the man at work but that would be WAY too obvious and obvious was not something Takaba Akihito liked to be, especially about the weird things Asami had trained his body to like and crave from time to time.

_‘Ugh, curse that man and my traitorous body! Why body of mine? Why do you betray me this way, wanting the perverted things that man does to me?’_

He had resisted the urges for a long as he could, but for the past two days he had been at the end of his rope, today he was falling into a void of need he could not get out of on his own. He needed Asami to quench his thirst, to calm his desires… and the damn man had just texted that he was not coming home tonight.

“Well then, if he won’t be coming home willingly to take care of my needs then I guess I will have to make him come home and give me what I want.”

Akihito got off his chair and exited the room he used to work on his pictures. He was out to make some trouble and actively seeking to cause some mischief. How could he piss off Asami most successfully? He could go dance at one of the clubs Asami thinks he doesn’t know belong to him, let loose on the dance floor with some stranger, maybe he would hotwire an expensive car and go for a joy ride. There was always the option of getting too close to Asami's business with photography but he would rather not die, maybe he just won’t come home for a few days… though, now that he thought about it, that might be counter productive.  What could he possibly do to piss off “Mr. control the size of a mountain”?  Thinking about it and coming up with nothing, he decided that a combination of the first and second options was his best bet.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      

He needed to go far enough to get what he wanted but not too far as to bite more than he can chew and end up hurting for several days after the fact, as well as being under heavy surveillance for the next couple months. It had happened before and Akihito was still testing how far he could push Asami before it became too much.

Off he went into the busy streets of night-time Tokyo with an agenda… being utterly naughty. Takaba Akihito walked purposely with thoughts along the lines of “If the mountain won't come to Muhammad…”

 

 

 

His concentration was broken by an insistent knock on the door after which Kirishima entered the office. The secretary bowed to his boss before he began giving the reports of the night. After the regular reports about Asami’s several “businesses” and endeavors, Kirishima paused and looked at Asami, waiting for the man to lift his gaze from the papers he was currently signing.

Asami let go of his papers and pinched the bridge of his nose giving out a sigh. Kirishima’s behavior was always the same when he had to report something that had to do with Akihito, and the yakuza wondered what the brat had gotten himself into today.

“What is it now?” The question gave evidence to the fact that they both knew and were on the same page about the subject at hand without needing any preliminaries -the brat in question had gone and done something stupid.

“Ahem” Kirishima cleared his throat before he addressed the subject. “Asami-sama, Takaba was seen dancing in club Gargoyle with several men, as well as drinking a fair amount of alcohol, then he proceeded to steal a Ferrari 458 Spider from one of our clients and taking it for a joy ride with one of the men from the club. Eventually he dropped the man off at 20xx4 West Setagaya but continued to enjoy himself in the car. Ten minutes later he ran three red lights and had the police follow him for nearly ten blocks until they finally caught him when he almost ran over a cat and crashed into a light post. He is currently in the twelfth precinct and our man there is waiting for you orders.”

Akihito was a thrill seeker by nature, sometimes clumsy and so good natured you could trick him into giving you his shoes. He was naïve and trusting and had a knack for getting into trouble so easily it seemed trouble followed him wherever he went. This action though, spoke of premeditation to Asami, almost as if he did it on purpose. It was almost as if Akihito WANTED to get in trouble.

“Ah, it’s that time already…” He said looking at his calendar.

“It appears that way Sir.”

It happened every three months, sometime between the seventeenth and the twenty-fifth. When Asami was able to discern the pattern he had Kirishima free up some time during those days so he would be able to come home early and take care of his lover’s needs –which was precisely why he was so busy at the moment- but of course Akihito would not be Akihito if he was able to be predicted or his actions made any sense for the most part. The boy was a week early and as much as Asami enjoyed the thrill his lover provided by keeping him on his toes and causing trouble sometimes (times like this one) he found it to be mildly annoying.

“Kirishima, cancel the rest of my appointments for today, buy our client a new Ferrari as a way of apology and have Suoh ready the limo. I have a starved kitten that needs to be taken care of before he kills himself or someone else.”

His secretary nodded and left the office, his phone already at hand.

The limo parked in front of the twelfth precinct and Suoh went inside to fetch his boss’ property and grease the necessary hands to make it all go away. He came back out five minutes later with a pouting Akihito in tow.

The walking wall of muscle that was Suoh Kazumi practically shoved the badly humored youth into the limo’s back seat and onto his lover’s lap. Akihito slowly got off Asami and sat next to the man. Asami looked mad, his face did not show it, but Akihito was sure that the man was not in a good mood.

_‘Maybe I took it too far’_ He thought, when Asami held his wrist in a deathly grip and remained quiet without even looking at him.

They rode in silence and Akihito began to feel his previous assumption was very correct. He tried to speak and was met with a cold and flat “I don’t want to hear it.”

Akihito remained quiet and eventually they arrived at their building.

Asami stepped out of the limo ad practically dragged Akihito out of it. He pulled the boy behind him passed the lobby, into the elevator, down their floor’s hallway and into the penthouse. Akihito was freaking out, the whole ride in the limo and all the way to their home Asami had not said a single word or let go of Akihito’s hand, there was no escape for the photographer. He began trembling, his whole body shaking and what scared him the most was that he did not know whether he trembled in excitement and anticipation or fear. When had he become such a fucked up person? He really did not know, however even if he liked it –which he swore he didn’t – he would blame Asami for it.

The golden eyed man kept an unreadable semblance and a most nerve wracking silence. Asami was many things and a poor actor was not one of them, he would keep the charade and scare Akihito to his wits ends if necessary, his pet had needs and as a good owner it was his responsibility to meet them.

Locking the door behind them, he led the boy to their bedroom and every time Akihito made an attempt to say something, Asami would give him a murderous glare that would have shut up the must talkative of beings. The yakuza literally tore the clothes off his small lover the moment they were inside the room and pulled the smaller body toward the bed.

He sat at the edge of the bed still holding the trembling hand.

“OI! Bastard, what are you doing?!”

“You are in need of some discipline so you learn not to be so obviously stupid.”

“What th…”

“Quiet!”

Asami pulled the blonde and laid him face down over his lap one hand held the small wrists in a deathly grip while the other caressed the perfectly round globes softly, before delivering a sharp spank.

It hurt. Akihito bit his lower lip, he knew he could not give in this easily. The boy began squirming until Asami tightened the grip he held his wrists with, until it was too painful to bare and Akihito stopped struggling.

It was still too early to cry out.

Asami was merciless in his ministrations and Akihito’s behind was turning from pink to red with each hit.

The young man wondered why if it hurt so much yet it felt so good when his hardening cock began to ooze precum.

Akihito had begun whimpering as he tried to keep his cries inside.

Asami could feel the growing wetness on his thigh and Akihito’s hardness directly above it.  He smirked knowing that as much as Akihito wanted to pretend he did not like this kind of thing he truly did enjoy it.

SMACK! Asami delivered a particularly hard spank, not restraining himself one bit. Akihito was close to breaking point and Asami would give him what he wanted. He was not holding back.

“Aah!” Cried Akihito, it was a cry that tore out of him like the waters of an overflowing river when the dam had finally broken down. Hazel eyes began to water and Akihito did his best to hold the tears in, he just needed a little bit more.

_‘So close now. Just one more push.’_ Thought the raven haired man.

Worming his hand between the naked body of his lover and his, he undid his belt and pulls it out of the hoops of his pants. He folded the belt on itself and delivered one precise hit right across those lovely red tinted cheeks. Leaving a slightly raised welt, a shade redder then the surrounding flesh.

“AHHH!” Cried the blonde his tear running freely down his cheeks and his cum exploding out of his cock and onto Asami’s thigh. He sobbed quietly trying to hide his face from Asami.

Asami caressed the soft red tinted butt cheeks, they felt hot to the touch and he could guess they were at the moment very sensitive. His hand left the soft mounds and scooped up the cum on his thigh to use it as lubricant while he traced small circles over Akihito’s tight pucker.

_‘This is too much’_ Akihito thought _‘he… he is going to fuck me… with my own cum.’_ He began to squirm once more and the hands holding his wrists tightened painfully until he stopped.

The finger tracing circles over Akihito’s entrance began to add pressure as it moved about. The pressure increased slowly and the circles became smaller until the finger began pushing into the small entrance.

Asami made the invasion slow, one centimeter in and then out, two centimeters in and them out. He teased his lover inch by small inch until the boy felt he would go mad from it. When the first finger was almost all the way in, he pulled it out in a fast motion, only to plunge it in just as fast, wrenching another cry from the rosy lips. Soon a second finger joined the first and then a third both times repeating the tortuous actions of the first finger.

“No more”

“This is your punishment Akihito. You have no say in this.”

“Please”

Asami kept pumping his fingers in and out of his lover, enjoying the different vulgar sounds filling the room.

“Agh… ahh… Asami” Akihito moaned as the fingers went in and prodded deeper into his insides at the same time they widened his entrance.

“Such an honest body, such a lewd and honest body…”

“Shut up… I’m not a pervert like you! Ah… umm…”

“Aren’t you…”

“Please… I…am going to… AHH!” Akihito came once more and the force of his orgasm nearly drained him of energy.

Asami threw the blonde on the bed and caged him under his larger frame. There was no need to be gentle, after all this was supposed to be punishment and Akihito was already prepared to take him in. He devoured the rosy lips and roughly invaded the struggling mouth, his tongue fighting for dominance and easily subduing Akihito’s. His hands explored the small body under him leaving bruising marks I their pass. He pulled away from the smaller mouth and allowed the panting youth to breath in gulps of air as he traversed a path to the pink mounds on the heaving chest.

Looking at his victim, his sacrifice ready for the taking straight into the defiant hazel eyes he bit hard on the soft nub and wrenched another guttural cry from his lover. Asami sunk himself into Akihito and pounded without mercy or consideration. There was no holding back even when Akihito made a week attempt at pulling him off by pulling Asami’s hair. He simply took the smaller hands into his once again and pinned them over Akihito’s head not even stopping his motions.

Akihito came again and Asami spilled himself inside him. The youth was about to pass out under Asami when small slaps to his face woke him up enough to comprehend the words the man was saying.

“Don’t you dare pass out on me yet, I still have some toys I want to use on you before I consider this matter to be settled. It has been a while since we stepped into my play room and I find this occasion to be most suitable.”

As Asami picked him up bridal style and took him to the secret room, Akihito gulped and trembled, he still did not know the exact reason of his shaking body, excitement and anticipation or fear? He guessed he would leave that question for tomorrow morning.

 

**_Dear diary,_ **

**_Despite the bastard’s obsession with his work and the fact that I almost killed myself because of a stupid cat that came out of nowhere, today was a sort of a fulfilling day.  Sometimes he thinks he is punishing me but the truth is that sometimes I have been in the mood for something kinky for a couple of days and get myself purposely in trouble so I can get what I want without having to maim my pride as a man by asking the bastard for it. Today was one of those days and I must say I am happy with the results. Once again I played him like a fiddle, although, things would have been perfect if I could actually sit. Asami grounded me for a month and won’t let me go anywhere other than work and even then I have to have an almost presidential escort around… I think I may have taken it a bit too far._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy it? Was it too much or too little? Let me know what you think. 
> 
> Also “If you get Kirishima to…” which will be a prequel to “Between my knees” will be posted soon and then I will move on to the next stuff in my update list. Just a reminder, there is only one more chapter to go in this fic and then I may start something new… have not decided yet. 
> 
> Do look forward to the last chapter because I have some of it written down already and I assure you it’s going to be hilarious.
> 
> Before you leave let me know how you feel about this chapter.
> 
> Setsuna


	6. Dangerous Animals Should Be Collared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihito is tired and makes a serious mistake at a very fancy event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I apologize for my absence but I am still VERY busy and have not been able to write as much as I would like. There is just too much going on in my life right now that prevents me from sitting down and writing but I promise to try and get some time to work on my fics. This one had been 90% done for over two weeks but I just had not had the chance to finish it. I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have any constructive criticism feel free to share it, normally I am more faithful about answering PMs than comments because there are just too many comments and sometimes I just don’t have the time to get back to all of them but know that your comments are much appreciated and they keep me going.
> 
> I do not own Finder Series and this chapter is unbetaed. I had not posted on a long time and I just want it to get it out there so I did not send it to Ashida for betaing first. Please feel free to point out mistakes.

**Dangerous animals should be collared**

A solemn and foreboding looking Akihito sat at the edge of the couch wondering if he should make a run for it and come back after a reasonable enough time had passed and allowed Asami to cool down from his anger. Right now, a cold day in hell was sounding like the most reasonable of times to face his lover.

Had he not been so sure he would not even make it out of Shinjuku much less Tokyo before he was caught and brought back to get his comeuppance at the hands of Japan’s own Devil and Shadow King, he would have bolted the second the evidence of his misdeeds was left to welcome him on the kitchen counter. It was right there, like a taunting accusation, sitting on the white marble and he instantly knew he was on deep shit. How deep this shit was? Let’s say that there is a shit island with a shit mountain that turned out to be a shit volcano that reached all the way to the center of the earth. He was in such deep shit that after falling into the volcano he would go so deep that he would come out the other side.

The moment he left home this morning he knew the socks and underwear drawer had been his worst mistake as of late. But he was late and he really had to go, it was no excuse really, just two minutes and he would have been able to put it in the usual safe place where it would be kept from prying eyes until it was used again. He had been late, he had been lazy, and he had been careless… it all came back to him currently being in deep deep shit and feeling like a condemned man waiting for the axe to drop and chop his head off.

It all started like this…

Akihito was just arriving home smelling like a homeless man had mated a wet dog and produced him as its offspring. He hated having to hide inside dumpsters because he had been clumsy and was being chased. His head hurt and his hair was covered in a mysterious goopy substance he did not want to examine too closely.

_‘A shower is sounding heavenly. Now that I think about it, maybe I will even go all out and take a bath in Asami’s ridiculously large tub. Bubbles and the whole deal too.’_

Peeling off his clothes and making several disgusted expressions as well as an angry and disappointed one about his favorite pair of cargo pants being utterly ruined he muttered about the wisdom in not using you favorite clothes during stake outs that could very likely do south at any moment.

The water gushed out and the tub was filled almost halfway with the warm liquid. He had dumped what was left of his bath bubble solution into the water and a good amount of several of Asami’s very expensive and wonderfully smelling liquid soaps. _‘Just for good measure.’_ He had thought. Though in reality it was because he liked fucking with the man almost as much as the man liked fucking him and having Kirishima go all the way to the other side of the city at four in the morning when Asami realized there was no soap in the bathroom seemed – in his childish mind - like one fine way of retaliating about that “little” Halloween prank the man had pulled on him last week.

 “I never knew the man could be such a sick fuck. That was just too cruel, though when you think about it; it did serve its purpose. There is no way in hell that even stupidly drunk I will be messing with that man. At least not in such an obvious way anyways.” He said to himself as he squirted more of the expensive soaps into the water and added some essential oils to the mix. He was clearly still pissed about the whole ordeal.

 Akihito had just finished washing some of the grime off him and was about to enter the tub when his phone went off. With one foot in and the other out he debated if he should just answer the phone and then take his much deserved bath or just ignoring the obnoxious ringing. He pulled his foot out of the tempting water and was about to turn around when the ringing stopped. With a sigh he lifted his leg again and as soon as his toes hit the water the damned phone went off again. Three more times it happened and finally he just went to turn off the phone so he could enjoy his bath in peace.

He did not get to enjoy his bath however. The first two calls had been from Mitarai, he would have ignored them too had the last three not been from his boss. Akihito was too sore and tired to deal with those two. He turned around to enter the bathroom again and pretend he did not hear his phone ringing still but in his mind he could have sworn he heard the sound of his pockets crying in sadness at their emptiness for the last three weeks, so with a sigh he grabbed the phone and answered the call.

“What do you want Mitarai?” He said curtly.

“Whoa man, no need to show so much love on my behalf.” Mitarai answered sarcastically.

“Look, I’m tired and really want to go to bed. Just tell me what you want already.”

“Fine then, there is a cocktail party at the Tokyo Gallery today. The prominent figures of society will be there all hoidy-toidy to award some very important businessman for his charity efforts toward orphans.”

“I am aware. I am also aware of the fact that the boss gave the covering of the event to you even though I had asked for it first. So my question remains, what do you want?”

“I need you to cover the event for me.”

“Why?”

“I have some circumstances which presented themselves at the last minute and will not be able to go.”

There was muffled girlish giggling on the background and Akihito’s eyes narrowed suspiciously.

“Don’t tell me you are ditching a job again because you picked up some bimbo at a bar?!”

Akihito fetched his diary during the conversation and was placing a check mark and the date on a back page which indicated that was the fourth time Mitarai had done that same thing in the last three months. Eventually he was going to use this as leverage to gain favors from the man.

“Come on man, you have to do this for me. She is sooooo hot and I have not gotten laid in ages.”

“Hell no.”

“We can split sixty-forty, it was my job after all.”

“Then do your damn job!”

“Okay, okay, fifty-fifty.”

“Goodbye Mitarai, have fun at the party.” He growled

“Akihito, you are killing me man. Can’t you help a friend out?”

“Unless I’m missing something you and I are not precisely friends, you know that right? And I am far too tired to give a rat’s ass about your sex life or lack thereof at this moment.”

“Don’t do this to me Akihito, come on, please. I will give you sixty, no, seventy percent. Just help me out please.”

“Ugh, okay. But it better not happen again Mitarai or I swear I will kick you in the balls so hard that you won’t ever have to worry about how long it has been since you last got laid.”

“Thanks man, they cocktail party starts at eight thirty and obviously you have to wear suitable attire.”

“Yeah yeah… I know how these things work.”

Mitarai hung up and Akihito gave a defeated sigh when he saw the clock and realized it was already eight. Mitarai had waited to the last possible minute so he could have enough time to get ready but not enough time to back out. He bent to pull the plug out of the tub and sadly bade goodbye to what would have been the best bath in his life, he only had time for a quick shower.

He dressed in one of the suits Asami had bought for him and borrowed Asami’s favorite tie because he could not find where he had put his. He had briefly considered taking a different one but after a quick look at the clock he muttered “ah, what the hell” donned the tie as best as he could, hid his diary in his socks and underwear drawer and left.

The image of a young man in a suit driving a speeding Vespa through the streets of Tokyo was comical even to him. He would have laughed at it more too had he not discovered that the prominent, charitable, and oh so wonderful businessman being awarded tonight was none other than the bastard himself. How in the world did that happen? He could not help but wonder how the hell that even made sense.

There was polite laughter, hors d’ oeuvres of all kinds, fancy cutlery and classical music. The place was decorated in tones of emerald green, silver and good and the candelabra that hung in the middle of the room was ridiculously ostentatious according to the photographer. When the food came there were so many things he did not know the name of that he did not even bother trying to figure them out. However, he did stuff his face with every available item on the table buffet. There was no way he was not trying all that food.

Akihito watched as the attendees talked over desert. Their eyes sparkled with envy and greed every time they landed on Asami and their smiles were filled with deceit. He would never be part of this world, not only because he was poor as dirt but because he did not like having to pretend to like people and act like he could stand them. Then there was Asami of course moved about and was practically chased by man and women alike. He didn’t even have to go to anyone because they all came to him. _‘The conceited bastard…’_ The man chatted and even smiled when necessary while others bent backwards for him. He was in his element, like a fish in water, and Asami was clearly the biggest fish here.

To be honest, all the glitter and sparkle of both greed and fancy dresses where a bit blinding and highly pretentious. He caught a glimpse of the most outrageous hairdo he had ever seen in the entirety of his twenty three years of life. Seeing as he was bored anyways he spent several minutes figuring out who wore what worst while he ate his slice of Platinum Cake by Nobue Ikara. He was still amazed someone thought decorating a cake with platinum jewelry clearly never lived the life of a commoner.

A waiter in a white tuxedo placed a glass of champagne in front of him and he took it with a polite smile. He wasn’t sure but he thought this one might be his fifth? seventh? glass, he had lost count. It just seemed like the waiter, a nice good-looking brown-haired and brown-eyed man about Akihito’s age, just kept coming back again and again. Akihito caught a glimpse of Kirishima talking to the friendly waiter five minutes later and the young man never came back to his table, in fact he seemed to stay clear of Akihito for the rest of the event.

Not even half an hour after the big speech was done Asami had cornered him and after some witty comments about the very classy tie Akihito was wearing which Akihito kept saying was in no way Asami’s tie. The man left again to accept congratulations from more of the attendees. Five minutes later, Akihito was done with his pictures and was about to escape Asami’s watchful eye when Kirishima dragged him to the Gallery curator’s office and locked him in. He was there for half an hour which he spent playing tic-tac-toe by himself until his majesty himself decided to grace him with his presence. He had looked at every picture, painting, scroll and piece of paper in the office while he tried his best not to fall asleep. Asami came in, in all his smug glory like he owned the place, which Akihito thought it might be the case anyways.

There was a not so kind exchange of words between them, mostly the unkind words had come from him and Asami just watched his lover literally blow up at being locked in a room for half an hour. Then Akihito did something he would have never done had his mind not been foggy form how tired he was and the several glasses of Champaign he drank during the party. The moment it happened he realized he had done something so stupid his life might as well end that very minute. In all his years as a criminal photographer this was by far the most dangerous thing he had ever done and when he looked at the hard golden eyes he knew he would be paying it with interests. It had to have been the stress of going from one tiresome job to another, of not having slept well. It definitely had to do with his anger at not being able to take the bath he so desired to, that combined with the alcohol, there was no way his judgment would be impaired in such a way that he would do something this dangerously stupid otherwise. His mind registered the event but his consciousness was still having trouble believing the fact that he had just kicked Asami in the shins.

Slowly, he backed up trying to create some distance between himself and the very angry beast in front of him. Every step back he took was met with a step forward by Asami, he felt like a rabbit before a very hungry wolf and had he been a less stubborn man he would have peed his pants from fear.

Akihito didn’t get too far, the curator’s desk was right behind him and he had just backed up into it, effectively putting himself between the proverbial sword and a hard place. At this point he would rather it be a sword that pierces him instead if Asami’s slow spreading sadistic smirk was anything to go by. Oh yes, there would definitely be some piercing happening within the next five minutes.

“That is likely to leave a bruise, you know.” Said the smooth baritone and a shiver rolled not just up but also down Akihito’s spine.

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean it I swear. It was an accident.” He was beginning to panic.

“Was it? I suppose all the things you said just before you kicked me were also an accident.”

“Yes! Well, no. I’m sorry; I didn’t mean to kick you.”

“I think you did. You meant every word and you meant that kick and I mean it when I say you will be paying for it until the bruise goes away and I will be VERY happy to collect payment.”

Akihito gulped; his body was trembling with fear of being heard by any of the people in the building. He would not be able to endure the embarrassment. The blond was about to protest again when his mouth was silenced by Asami’s very domineering and demanding one.

The kiss was broken and Asami’s lips traveled to Akihito’s ear to capture the lobe and bite on it eliciting a sharp cry from him. Asami’s large hands pushed Akihito onto the desk and laid him on it ready to be devoured. He took both small wrists into one of his hands and pinned them on the wooden surface above the blond head. That hungry and diabolical smirk spread on his face one more as he watched Akihito’s red tinted cheeks, kiss bruised lips and dilated pupils. He was really going to enjoy this upcoming days.

With a yank from his free hand, the buttons from Akihito’s suit coat and shirt flew in all directions in the room accompanied by the sound of torn fabric. Hazel eyes widened at the realization that his clothing was being shredded to unrecognizable pieces of cloth. He fought the hand pinning him down but he was not strong enough to free himself. In the midst of the struggle one of his legs was pulled out of his pants and placed on Asami’s shoulder while the other remained inside the fabric which Asami stepped on top of effectively using the pants to keep Akihito from being able to move that leg. How a man could do all these things with just one hand was a puzzle Akihito would never figure out, especially when Asami leaned forward and began biting and sucking on his exposed chest leaving all kinds of bite marks and hickies on the creamy skin.

Asami captured one of the rosy nipples with his teeth and chuckled at the particularly pronounced trembling and moaning it produced. His large hand trailed down to Akihito’s entrance and prepared him hastily, he had been eager to ascertain his ownership of his lover’s body from the very second he had seen that waiter flirting so shamelessly with Akihito and this was as good an opportunity as any. He could have been more thorough in his preparation but after all, this was supposed to be punishment. The yakuza positioned himself at his lover’s entrance and held the ankle of the leg on his shoulder at the same time his and tightened the small wrists in a bruising grip. He pushed inside in one hard motion and found himself completely encased in Akihito’s warmth, the head of his cock hitting the bundle of nerves inside with great force as the young man cried out in unexpected release and gasped for air.

He let go of the wrists and began pumping into his lover. Akihito’s arms shot forward as soon as they had been freed and took hold of Asami’s shoulder, pulling himself up to kiss the man with abandon. It was an awkward kiss considering that his legs were ridiculously spread and none still rested on the taller man’s shoulder, Akihito was definitely more flexible than he gave himself credit for.

Asami lowered Akihito’s leg to be able to claim the soft pink lips more comfortably  and continued to pump hard and fast into him. Akihito screamed in between kisses and clutched to Asami’s shoulders for dear life, trusting his own hips at Asami’s frantic pace wanting more of the pleasure and pain only this man could provide him. The blond came with an earth shattering cry when Asami whispered filthy words in his ear and pointed out that his favorite tie was definitely an appropriate collar for a naughty kitten. The man fucked his lover into the desk for so long Akihito was sure all the guests were already gone and they both came one final time with their moans and groans captured by each other’s mouth.

Asami let go of him and Akihito lay spread on the wooden desk, he was covered in cum and a steady stream trickled down his thighs and onto the desk where it became an growing puddle. The golden eyes took it all in, from the ravaged expression to the swollen lips to the large amount of marks on Akihito’s chest and the various pieces of shredded clothing littering the small room, he was very pleased with himself.

“I’ll see you at home for the continuation of this.” He smirked walking away all prim and proper like he had not been just fucking someone senseless.

“Hey!” Screamed Akihito, sitting up on the desk. “You ruined my clothes! How the hell am I supposed to get out of here halfway hanked?”

“You’ll figure something out.” He said chuckling at Akihito’s predicament and continued to walk away.

“You sonofabitch.” Akihito growled lowly.

The next day was the day that started this situation, the day he forgot to send Asami’s tie to the cleaners and put it back where it belonged. If he had done it right away he would not be paying for it now, too days after he wore the damned thing. Akihito knew Asami had a thing about wearing ties Akihito had on while he fucked him like an animal, regardless of whether Akihito was actually wearing the tie or had been tied or gagged with it, just to see him blush like a virgin every time Akihito saw the damned thing. The man only gave him one day to send the tie to the cleaners before he wore it and Akihito should have done so right away. If he had we would not be standing there watching in horror at the object sitting oh so innocently on top of the counter.

Asami had obviously been looking for the tie and not finding it in its usual place went looking for it on Akihito’s drawers. Eventually the man had made it to the socks and underwear drawer where he found _that_.

Why didn’t he remember to send the tie to the cleaners?

Why didn’t he move it to its usual hiding spot?

He would never know. All he knew was that the damn thing was waiting for him to go figure out how much Asami had seen. He moved to the counter like a groom at a gun point wedding, with the filling of a sack of stones in his stomach. His hands reached slowly and lifted it carefully giving it a shake; half expecting for a note of some kind to fall from between the pages… nothing happened. Akihito let out a little sigh of relief but then dread invaded him again as he thought maybe the note was inside.

“Of shit!”

It was.

And he was fucked.

There, on the page right after Akihito’s last entry was a note written in Asami’s perfect calligraphy.

He gulped.

He walked away.

He walked back, sucked it up and read.

Yes, he was definitely fucked…

 

**_Dear diary,_ **

**_Today I found you while looking for my favorite tie which your owner had ‘borrowed’ and not given back. I must say reading your pages was both informative and entertaining and it even brought to mind very pleasant memories of past activities. However being a man who does not tolerate secrets being kept from him, especially by your owner, I must say punishment is due to the aforementioned individual. Seen as my punishments are not as effective as I thought – as per the evidences provided within your pages – said punishment will be rather different than the usual and though he might get to enjoy it eventually I fully intend to take my sweet time before letting it get to that point. I have cleared ten hours on my schedule and will be home at three am. If your owner even dares try to escape his much deserved punishment, after he is caught –and he will be caught – I am prepared to take off a whole week for my enjoyment and his reeducation. He better be here and ready to face his just deserts when I get back._ **

**_Asami_ **

************

That morning, a very happy Asami had finished writing his own entry on Akihito’s diary knowing he would milk this little chance until the end of time. Oh, how he would make the most of this find. He had placed the diary on top of the kitchen counter where he knew it would be seen instantly and left for work. All day long he would smirk and chuckle evilly at random times, Kirishima was starting to get scared… someone was going to be wishing he was dead soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it for now; I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I don’t know when I will be able to post again but will definitely try to set aside some time to work on my next update.
> 
> For those of you who have read most of my stuff (specially the Halloween one) and realized it was loosely connected to this chapter, look forward to a future fic called “This is War” where Kirishima and Aki’s pranks to each other get a bit out of control. If you did not see that coming it will be a happy surprise.  
> Please let me know what you think of the chapter.
> 
> Also, I would love suggestions for what pranks Aki and KK can pull on each other. They will start simple but annoying and escalate to the point where Asami has to intervene. Do send your suggestions on a PM, that way if I go with one of them the other readers don’t know what it is until they read if on the chapter instead of the comment page.
> 
> Love ya’all and thanks for the support!
> 
> Setsuna


	7. Naughty Cats Will Be Punished

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is in an interesting mood while Akihito is in a state of panic. Kirishima doesnt know what to do about it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone!!! As promised (thought later than I hoped) here is the new chapter. No sex in this chapter, sadly. It is a chapter meant to set the mood for when Asami gets to the condo and Aki has to face the music. I did not want to just jump into it right away without at least building up a bit to it. This chapter took me forever to write and there were times when I had to just push through and get it done so I could move on to what is next. I feel that this chapter creates a bit of suspense for what is to come and it adds to the excitement of Akihito finally getting his comeuppance for getting caught. I do hope you enjoy it.
> 
> Thanks to my beta fifteenfeb for looking over this for me and offering much needed and appreciated advice.
> 
> I still don’t own Finder Series but will appreciate anyone who gets it for me lol.

**Wildlife A. Ch. 7**

**Naughty Cats Will Be Punished**

Asami was in an exceptionally good mood, it bode nothing good was on the horizon for someone. Kirishima and Suoh took steps to stay the hell away from their boss unless absolutely necessary. Someone was going to get it. What ‘it’ was, they had yet to decide, and regardless, someone was going to get it.

There was sheen of mirth in those gold eyes, a quiet chuckle, and a devious smirk. It made them all nervous as hell. Asami was in a good mood… in a bad way. It was the mood he got in when he was planning something major to completely screw someone over and teach them their place, beneath his very expensive designer leather loafers.

Someone somewhere had done something to provoke Asami’s most devious side and the faithful secretary guessed whoever it was, was likely to be trembling in his or her pants.

“It’s the boy, that brat went too far with something, I bet.” He said to Suoh early that morning as he dropped his right fist into the palm of his left hand in epiphany.

“Very likely.” Souh said.

“I wonder what did that idiot do this time to cause such a reaction in Asami-sama.” Said Kirishima.

“Do you really want to know?” Souh asked incredulous.

“Gods no, I want nothing to do with whatever it is. It’s bound to end up… sticky.” Goosebumps and a shudder ran through his body and turning impossibly red.The bespectacled man simply turned around and walked away, determined to stay out of sight.

All day long, Asami would suddenly get a faraway look then smirk in a most evil of ways. Kirishima had two of his assistants quit because he refused to go into Asami’s office. The boss was getting scary, in a kind of creepy way.

The faithful secretary was not sure he had ever seen Asami this happy, at least not when it did not involve the spilling of large amounts of blood. It had something to do with that book his boss had set on the counter before they came to Sion, Kirishima was sure of it. All the smirking and chuckling had Kirishima thinking that his earlier guess that morning was very accurate, someone was going to wish he was dead. And he could already guess who that someone was by the way the boss’ hands will twitch in excitement sometimes. Whatever Akihito had done he was sure the boy will be regretting it very soon.

Asami was having the time of his life just picturing all the things he was going to do that night. He would really be milking this one for as long as he was able. To think that an opportunity such as this would present itself to him, practically falling into his lap on a silver platter. It was just too good to be true but damn it, it was. Akihito had left that diary practically out in the open and he was so turned on by the things he read, turned on and pissed off, it made the perfect combination and excuse to unleash his more bestial side upon his lover.

He ran through countless different scenarios in his mind, each and every one of them making him more and more horny. The only reason he did not relieve his aching hardness asyet was because he wanted to save every bit of himself into Akihito’s tightness, right now anything else seemed lacking.

He wished he could just send Suoh to get Akihito, but where would the fun be in that? No, it was best to let Akihito stew in his own nervousness about what is to come and then go all out with as many tools as he could to collect retribution.

***VF***

Akihito was freaking out. There was no other way to put it, he was freaking out and there was nothing he could do about it. The photographer spent most of the morning pacing in the living room, trying to make a choice between bolting and facing the music. He tried reading, playing videogames and cleaning but his mind refused to concentrate on any tasks.There was nothing he wanted more than to figure out how to get out of the hole he dug himself into.

He left, against his better judgment he left the condo with the idea of running away. Two blocks later, he turned around and came back to sit on the couch and pout at his inability to leave. ‘All because of that damned tie and his forgetful mind.’ He told himself, when in reality, it all came down to the fact that he did not want to find out what would happen if he actually tried to run away. Asami would hunt him like a dog and very likely eat him in a kind of literal way. Asami was not the kind of predator one wanted sniffing after your scent, especially when your ass would end up paying the price.

One thing was for sure, Akihito was very nervous about what the night would bring. He guessed the worst part was the waiting, the waiting and not knowing what was in store for him, as he paced about the condo watching the seconds go by as the clock ticked by. Six hours until Asami came home, six long hours crawling at snail pace and his mind had nothing to divert itself from the notion that he was utterly fucked because of a careless mistake.

The tick and the tock of the clock on the wall threatened to drive him insane. Six long fucking hours.

***VF***

Asami was feeling giddy, he had never been giddy before but he sure as hell was now. He kept looking at the clock in disappointment at its slow advance. Time sure went by slowly when you had better things you’d rather be doing. It was exasperating.

He shot one of Kirishima’s assistants today, nothing major, just a shot on the kneecap. The man was constantly interrupting him from his careful planning of tonight’s fun and it got on his nerves. Though his face did not really betray his excitement, it was clear that he was in a rather volatile mood at the moment. He really wanted to go home and indulge but there was simply too much to do. On the other hand, anyone in his territory who stepped out of the line today got disposed of immediately so that was a plus. He was just not in a state of mind to want to deal with anyone so he gave the order to kill on site anyone who so much as looked at anything of covetous.

He was annoyed, and angry, and horny and now he was even hungry. Not a good combination. Maybe he should ask Kirishima to bring him something to eat at least that would take care of one issue. Now that he thought about Kirishima, the man seemed to want to stay clear of him today, not that Asami blamed him in the least.

He looked at the clock again, only five minutes had passed. Six hours to go. Six hours and then he would literally unleash the beast on his lover and enjoy every bit of carnal pleasure he was able to.

Six long fucking hours until playtime, with all his power and he could not make time move faster, how he hated that notion.

If he was to endure the long hours of waiting, he figured he might as well entertain himself while he was at it. With a devilish smirk, he turned on the security cameras hidden within the condo and watched Akihito pace like a man waiting for his death sentence. A thought crossed his mind, a sadistic, amusing thought that had him chuckling to himself. He locked the door so no one would interrupt his amusement and went back to sit behind his computer, watching his panicking lover as the boy continued to frantically pace back and forth, looking at the clock every five seconds.

Still smirking, he took out his phone and began to type a rather long message.

  ** _Akihito,_**

**_Go to my playroom and procure the following items:_ **

**_-The ball gag marked as E23_ **

**_-Two pairs of cuffs, A02 and B36_ **

**_-Bondage harness, B47, A53 and G09_ **

**_\- Cock ring, F21 and D402_ **

**_-The leather collar I like, you know the one. Make sure the D ring is on._ **

**_-Spreader bar, E97, the black one. Make sure the leather cuffs are with it._ **

**_-Ropes. Get the bundle marked Y53_ **

**_-Leather blindfolds, B08_ **

**_-Get the medium flogger_ **

**_-Nipple clamps, the ones I like seeing on you the most, again, you know the ones._ **

**_-Spanking paddle, T61_ **

**_-Plug, H14_ **

**_-Vibrators, N36, K58, D04, and the big one, you know which one I’m talking about._ **

**_Clean the items on the list with the solution in the upper drawer of the black cabinet at the back of the playroom and place them on the bed on a clean white towel. Use the lube on the night stand and ready yourself for me. After your punishment, I will not waste my time doing it for you so it’s up to you how you want to feel once I decided you’ve had enough and I’m ready to take you. I might want shackles, haven’t decided yet. Get the suspension cuffs ready while you are at it. I will take care of the furniture we will be using in the playroom._ **

**_See you in 5 hours 45 minutes._ **

He watched on the screen of the computer as his lover ran for his phone sitting on the small living room table, read the message, and proceeded to look shocked and frightened at the same time. He watched Akihito shake his head side to side as if wanting to deny him but knowing he couldn’t.

Akihito had dropped to the floor in trepidation; still not sure if he should follow the command. His look of anguish fed something, a sort of fire in Asami, which had his pants tightening considerably.

With a tumbler of fine scotch, he sat back on his leather chair and watched as Akihito dragged his feet to the bedroom and followed his order. Each item placed on the bed and cleaned meticulously before being placed on top of a clean white towel had his cock twitching in eagerness. Akihito was squirming as his shaking hands collected and cleaned each item getting it ready for use. His mind already telling him he was going to have a very long night ahead of him. Asami smirked at the knowledge that he was royally fucking with the photographer’s mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how do you feel about this chapter…? Please don’t kill me for not having a sex scene in this chapter but I honestly feel the next chapter (which will be the last) will be worth the wait. I will do my best to make it as steamy as possible.
> 
> Do leave me a comment with your thoughts.
> 
> Setsuna


End file.
